Never let you go
by Ale7
Summary: "Now that i finally found you, i will never let you go." How can you function when someone who means the world to you is taken. How can you be the same when you can't even remember life before her. I will find you. I promise I will do everything in my power to have you in my arms again. AU/Human femslash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hi! this is my first attempt in writing. Sorry that it's short. It will be longer for the next chapter. Also sorry for the grammar, this is not my first language. I will try my best! I hope you guys will love it.**

**I do not own Twilight**

**Please review I need your guidance. **

**Okay happy ****reading.**

* * *

Damn, I'm already late to today's meeting. I shouldn't have listened to Emmett.

"C'mon Rosalie let's go out, what harm can it do?" Yeah right Emmett.

"Just another shot, I'll take care of you" right after I leave your ass to screw with some girl that I don't even remember what's her name is.

God I'm going to kill him.

"Hey Rosalie" He said nervously as I continued to glare at him.

"I bought your favorite coffee" He wiggled his eyebrow trying to be cute.

That maybe works with the bimbos but that just made me want to smack him. He's lucky that I'm sporting a hell of hangover that I can't even have the will to lift my hand to smack him. Plus he did just bought my favorite coffee from a shop that at least 30 minutes away from his house. I glared at him as I grab the coffee from him. I silently moan as I inhaled the coffee. I can't help it I am a coffee whore; I have to get my daily doses of caffeine.

"So…" He started.

"Just shut up and drive Emmett, I'm already late" I snap at him. Actually I don't really mad at him anymore after I got my coffee but I just love to see him squirm.

* * *

It has been almost a month since that night out. Wow time flies so fast. Emmett kept asking me to go out saying that he doesn't have a wingman as good as I am. I went out but I never got that drunk again like last month. I had not been that drunk since college. Everything was so fuzzy I can't even remember half of it, but I remember one thing, the girl how can I forget her.

She's the reason I kept going out with Emmett. I keep hoping that I will be seeing her again at the club.

I saw her when I go out out with Emmett last month. It happen after Emmett abandons me to play with his girl. She is sitting at the corner of the bar alone looking out of place. She has a long brown hair that seem so soft that makes me want to touch it. Her skin is as white as snow and her eyes god I can get lost in it forever. She has the most beautiful brown eyes that I had ever seen. There's something about her that is so awkwardly beautiful. I continue to stare at her. My body and heart was screaming for me to go to her. My heart continue to speed but I ignored it. I don't know whether to run to her or from her because she scared me. No one ever made me feel like this and I know the moment I chase her everything will be different.

I never admit it to anyone but changes scared me. Changes mean the unknown. It means letting go of everything that u know, everything that keep you grounded and It's scare me because I don't know what is going to happen.

Fear.

It is a powerful thing. It can give you strength or make you weak. It can drive you or slow you down.

I am a Hale and I refuse for it to slow me down, to make me weak. So I decide to go to her even if it's scares me because I know she's worth it. So I tried to go to her but that's when some idiot decided to try his way with me and fail miserably but successfully blocking me from her. By the time I get rid of the guy she is already gone. I kept looking for her but there isn't a trace of her anywhere.

Even right now as I strolling down the street I can't help but to look at every corner of the street hoping that I saw her because she has been on my mind since that night in the club and that was a week ago. I don't even get to talk to her yet I could not get her out of my head. I mean who is this girl, who is she to reduced Rosalie Hale into a puddle of unguarded emotion.

I mean every time I see a brown hair girl walking my heart stop. My heartbeat has been so inconsistent I'm surprise that I haven't got a cardiac arrest. Do you know how exhausting it is? It's like this girl have some sort of thrall on me. That's never ever happen to me before, period. I am a Hale. We're the one who put girls &amp; boys, women &amp; men on a spell not the other way around.

Now I am feeling frustrated. Look at that, I'm an emotional mess.

When I think of her I can't help but smile. She is just so very captivating and devastatingly beautiful but yet so lonely. It made me sad because such beauty shouldn't look like that. I sigh.

I feel a pang in my heart how it hurts to even think of not seeing her, not be able to take the loneliness away, to not be able to hold her, talk to her, kiss her. It hurts. How it's bother me to no end that I couldn't talk to her that night. I feel like screaming of how stupid I am to let her go, to never chase her, to feel too proud to go after her. Now she's gone and I pray to whatever god that exists if I meet her again I would never let her go. I will hold on to her forever.

Now I'm sad &amp; sappy. Do you see what I mean? I'm getting whiplash from how fast my emotion change.

Okay Rosalie get a hold of yourself, stop thinking about "oh fuck" That's hot. That's a fucking hot soup. Who the hell carry a hot soup around and bump into people?

" Oh my god! I'm so sorry" That's when I heard the voice.

It so smooth and has a little bit of huskiness that made it effortless sexy. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry I didn't notice you there" Without even looking at the girl I know that it is her, the girl from the club.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys ****I'm so sorry that it's been so long. I just had an exam so i don't really have time to write. also i have been incredibly busy with my organisation and it's seem I'm only getting busier so update will be a little late. but don't worry i will update as soon as i can. anyway please review, tell me what do you think about this chap. it will help me improve. also i'm sorry if there is a certain part that seem a little bit choppy. i'm just so tired right now and it's either post this now or wait for a couple more weeks since this is the only time I'm free. and I don't ****want you guys to wait anymore and I'm too exited to wait, so here it is.**

* * *

"Are you alright?" She asked again. I'm just staring at her because I couldn't believe that she's here, in front of me, the girl from the club. She was wearing a just simple faded t-shirt and a skintight jean that show off her legs. She looks really flustered right now and I feel bad because I just keep staring at her. I guess that doesn't really help as I started to see her blush under my scrutiny. I should really answer her right now.

"I'm fine" No I'm not, my skin is fucking burning.

"Really? Don't lie you don't look fine. Your skin must be burning right now." She stressed. Wow it's like she can read my mind.

"I'm sorry about the soup" I apologize.

"What? I just drop like a 1000C soup on you and you're the one apologizing" she shakes her head and I just shrug.

She pounder for a minute then said "Come on, my apartment is just around the corner and I got a burn kit at home"

"No, no it's okay"

"Come on" She ignored what I said and grabs my hand, wow she's hot when she is bossy. Unfortunately she grabs the hand that gets most of the hot soup. So I flinched.

"Oh god I'm so sorry" she said as she let go of my hand. Aw don't let go. "Stupid, stupid…" I heard she mumble to herself.

"It's okay, you're not stupid it's just an accident" She looks surprise that I can hear her; I guess I have a really good hearing. She is really embarrassed right now and is outright blushing. She looks so freaking cute I can't help but smile.

"Now, where is the burn kit that you talk about" I said while offering her my hand. I really need to feel her skin against mine because her skin is like a drug to me. Once you got a taste you're hooked, and man oh man, I am so freaking hook with her skin. She smiles and takes my hand. I can't stop smiling the whole time she was holding my hand, god I must look like a big dork. I didn't even know where is she taking me. All that I notice is her, I mean how could I not, she's the girl from the club! I didn't know how the hell I'm going to go home after this. I shake my head. God I'm so absurd.

* * *

I take a look around and now it's seemed like we are entering, what I'm guessing is her apartment building. I can't believe that just a minute ago I was brooding over her, just a minute ago I was wondering what is it feels like to hear her voice, to touch her, and now she's here holding my hand, leading me to her apartment. I'm going to her apartment. I am going to her apartment.

What am I doing? I can't go to her apartment. I can't have her in my life. I don't do this, relationship. I… She… she deserves better. I… I can't.

As I start to take a step back. "We're here." She murmured. We were standing in front of her door and She is looking at me like I'm about to enter more than her apartment, like I'm about to enter a secret part of her life, like I'm about to enter the pages of her life and rewrite her future together. God how can I runaway from that. How can I possibly leave her looking like that? Looking all vulnerable and small, looking so trusting. I can't leave her, I can't do that to her because it will only hurt me as much as it will hurt her, if not more. So I look at her and smile, trying to let her know that I won't hurt her that I won't let her down and that she is not alone in this.

She let go of my hand to open the door and I immediately miss the warmth of her hand against mine. "So come on in." She said as she held the door open for me.

"It's not much but at least I got a roof above my head you know and I just move here last month so sorry for the mess I still haven't got the time to totally unpacked, so hence the boxes." She rambles nervously. " Okay you just sit there," she pointed at the worn but comfy looking sofa "and I will be right back."

Without waiting for my respond she then literally run to the left part of her apartment, I'm guessing it's the kitchen based on the cream cabinetry there. After she left me, I start to feel the burning sensation again; I guess she is a really good distraction. It's like when I'm with her everything just falls into the background. It's like shine a spotlight at her and all that I can see is she, all that I feel is she and I forget everything else. What's happening to me? I barely know her but yet she already made me a fucking cliché. I start to walk around her house because of the pain and also to calm my nerves. This is when I take a moment to really look at her apartment. Her apartment is really simple, just like her but it got that warm and homey feeling. There's a few painting hanging and some pictures of her family. I also notice that there is a huge bookshelf at the corner of her living room filled with books but yet, I also see there is still some books that are still unpacked. I guess my 'girl from the club' is a little bit of a bookworm. I smile, can she be more adorable.

Less than a minute she came back with a bowl of water and a cloth. "Here, just soak your hand in this cold water and I will be right back with the burn kit" she said then she continue to search for the kit. Upon receiving the bowl I quickly dunk my hand in the cold water. I sigh, what a huge relief. Then I soak the cloth with the cold water and put it on my stomach since the soup got almost half of my upper body. I look back at her and she is furiously looking for that burn kit. "I swear I saw it in here" I heard she mumble to herself while looking at the unpack boxes. "It's ok this cold water is more than enough." I said. "No, no it's only work as long as your hand is in the water and it's only temporary because once you take out your hand the pain will only intensified, so unless you want to walk around with your hand in that bowl, I suggest you just sit there and relax" she looks at me pointedly. I get my hand out of the cold water anyway and… yup it gets worse.

"Aha!" She exclaimed, successfully startling me. I think she doesn't mean to say it so loud as I can see a blush creeping out from her neck. "I found it." She said softly while holding the burn kit on air. She comes to me and put the burn kit at a small coffee table beside the sofa then proceeds to take a seat beside me.

"Take off your blouse" she instructs me as she starts to take out things from the kit. I know she doesn't mean it that way but I can't help but be a little bit turn on, it's just the way she said it and I think she just realize what was she saying as her eyes widen.

"I, I mean it so that I can put the cream" she stutter.

"I know what you mean" I continue to test the water and said "but I sure don't mind if you do mean it 'that' way." I smirk.

She blushes furiously.

"Umm…" she said nervously. I let out a small chuckle. God she's too cute, I can spend my whole day by just making her blush.

"Relax I'm just kidding and you can come a little bit closer, I don't bite… much" I purr.

She sits closer and I start to unbutton my blouse. I do it slowly and I lower my gaze to tease her a little bit. I was wearing a sexy blue lace bra underneath and I know that it shows my asset perfectly, I mean that's the reason I bought it. I keep my eyes on her the whole time and I feel like the room gets hotter by the second. Once I'm done taking off my blouse she start to put the cream on my lower abdomen using her fingers. Once her fingers touch my skin I gasp. It's not because of the pain but because when her fingers touch me it's like electricity flows through out my body. It's crazy, if an hour earlier someone would tell me that I would be feeling all this from just a simple touch I would laugh, but it's the truth. Her touch sends shivers all over my body.

"Are you cold?" she asks mistook my shiver as cold

"No, just continue" She nodded then continue to spread the cream all over my abdomen until the edges of my jeans.

God, her hand are really closed to my heat now, it's like she's teasing me. I can't help but breathing hard. I tried really hard to control my breathing but when the girl that haunts you for the past month is touching you like this, you just can't control anything.

"You okay?" she asks

"Yeah" I answer breathlessly.

I think she knows the effects she has on me because I saw her smirk a little, that little minx! Oh how the table has turn.

Once she finishes she bend towards me and surprises me by fucking softly blow over the cream on my stomach. It makes me fucking whimper. Me! Rosalie Hale whimpering. No one ever do that to me. It's just that it feels so freaking amazing and the way she looks at me, god I think I might explode.

She then proceeds to put the cream on my arm leaving my arm with a soothing feeling. I still feel the shock &amp; tingle down my arm but this time I manage to hide it.

"Okay we're done," She whispers not wanting to break this moment. We make no effort to move away from each other, she's still holding my hand and I really don't mind. She can hold my hand all the time. Her hand is so warm and soft contrast to my hand that is cold and hard. Like an ember the warmth of her hand ignite the passion in me into a blinding raging fire. When I'm with her I feel alive like my beating heart have finally found its purpose and now it beats to keep me alive for her. So that I can stay by her side, be with her; make her whole again because when I gaze into her eyes I know that she's been hurt, even when she's trying to hide it behind her smile and the twinkling of her eyes. I see it. She cannot hide from me just like I can't hide from her because I can see right through her façade. I can see that she's been hurt. I know I'm not whole either. I am broken but maybe our broken pieces fit and together we can be whole again. Just maybe there is a blessing in disguise and the reason we are broken so that we can be together. If that's the case then I'm willing to be broken over and over again just so that my pieces fit with her. We are each other missing puzzle piece and I wouldn't want it any other way.

The comfortable silence is broken when her phone rings. She clears her throat and said

"I better go" she point at her kitchen counter where her phone at "you know"

"Yeah" I said.

She smiles and goes answer her phone. But she stop half way and quickly go to her room and give me a shirt. "Sorry I just remember, here you can change into this". I nod.

I change into the shirt and I couldn't help but sniff at the shirt, god stalker much. The shirt smell just like her and with that I wish I could keep this forever. God stop Rosalie! Stop with the stalkerish mind. My internal musing is stop when she gets back into the living room.

"Sorry, its work" she apologize.

"No. It's okay I don't mind" I smile.

"Oh! I take that" she takes my blouse and then said " I'm just gonna put it in the washing machine" She then left without waiting for a reply.

Couple minutes later she comes back and take a sit next to me.

"So umm I'm sorry you know". She point to my hand. "I really don't notice you," she said nervously.

"It's okay. Really" I assured her. "Plus you did a really good job patching me up, so no worries"

"Yeah but still…"god this girl

"Okay how about this, you can take me to lunch tomorrow if you're still feels bad about it" I wink, Smooth Rosalie, smooth. She blushes

"Oh I can't tomorrow". She said sadly. Damn it I really want to see her again.

"How about dinner? I can do dinner". She offers.

"Ooh straight to dinner huh. Aren't you fast? I usually get the girl name before I went to dinner with them" I tease.

She blushes again. She then takes a deep breath and confidently offers her hand to me and said, "My name is Isabella swan, you can call me Bella and you are?"

"Rosalie. Rosalie hale" I take her hand and give it a soft kiss like any gentleman would do, well in this case gentlewoman.

"So will you Rosalie hale have a dinner with me tomorrow as a token of my apologies as I already marred the beautiful skin of yours?"

"I would love to as I could never deny such request from a such beautiful girl like you"

She blushes again and god she is so cute. We keep looking at each other silently looking who will break first. She let out a chuckle first and then before we know it we are laughing our hearts out at our ridiculousness.

Our fits of laughter are broken when my phone rings. It's Emmett. Oh yeah, I forgot that we're supposed to meet. I sigh; I guess it's time for the inevitable. It's time for me to leave. I look at her and smile apologetically.

"You have to go?" She asks disappointedly.

"Yeah" I answer. She smiles sadly.

"I walk you out". She offers

"Okay"

We walk slowly to the door. It's seemed neither of us want to be apart from each other.

"This is it". She said

"Yeah". I sigh

I turn and look at her. She's so beautiful. I'm just really lucky that found I her. God I just don't want to leave her even for a minute.

"Give me your phone". She said softly, breaking my internal musing.

"Why?" I ask but still give my phone to her.

She didn't answer and just raising her eyebrow at me while she type furiously on my phone, smiling as she does that.

"Oh" I realize. How can I forget that. Her phone number.

"There give me a call, and I tell you the when and where for our dinner tomorrow"

"Okay. So see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah tomorrow"

We smile at each other.

I take a deep breath and start to leave. I'm already missing her. It's only have been a couple of minute. How can I survive my whole life without her? It's like I can't even remember life before her. It's okay, it's just one day. I can do this.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will see her again. I can't wait.


End file.
